pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mswheele/HeroReadyBuilds
Melee heroes are a horrible waste--Golden19pxStar 16:11, 4 December 2008 (EST) :And resurrect is bad [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 16:38, 4 December 2008 (EST) I appreciate the comments, but I am intending this page to be more or less a reference for myself and a few of my friends. These builds are for general, normal mode PvE, and have gotten several on my toons through all the campaigns, as well as eye of the north. Please, take a chill pill and don't bash these builds, I already know that others have different ideas on what works and what doesn't... I'm not aiming to really change anything here or make an earth-shattering build, just share with some people builds that work and why they work, without too much hassle. Thanks. mswheele 16:47, 4 December 2008 (EST) :In any case, resurrection signet is better than resurrect. -- Jebuscontests 19:25, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::And that is why the builds say "Replace Resurrect for another rez skill depending on your preference."mswheele 22:03, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::Try running drain enchantment instead of energy tap as e management. Provides enchantment removal, self heal and more energy all at once with lesser cast time and lesser recharge.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:10, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::Thanks for the suggestion! I agree, this change is very beneficial to the build. I appreciate your constructive feedback. mswheele 20:15, 11 January 2009 (EST) :Melee heroes are awesome-- ChristmasRelyk 20:18, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::Congrats! You are the first to say that... no wait, you aren't... I asked for constructive feedback, not unsupported opinions, thanks! mswheele 15:22, 21 January 2009 (EST) SoR protter Energy will get a bit tight with high energy spells. Consider glyph of lesser energy instead of rebirth, and have your party play defensively if going to wipe.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:37, 11 January 2009 (EST) :Agreed, without some form of outside energy support, the SoR protter build does usually run low on energy. My main complaint about giving a hero GoLE is that you can't really trust them to use it efficiently. or examaple, if the hero uses GoLE and casts two 5 energy spells, you have saved a total of 5 energy and burned up the extra skill slot that could be used for something more useful depend on the situation. The main idea behind the SoR protter is to allow (temporarily and in short bits) a squishy to serve as a pseudo-tank when strategy dictates, or to buff someone who is taking significant damage so that the party can eliminate whatever threat is at hand. So, to sum it up, when I monk, GoLE is on my bar for energy intensive builds when I have no outside energy management, as I can use it to it's maximum effectiveness; I don't traditionally trust heroes with GoLE unless that have several 10 or more energy speels on their bars. mswheele 15:22, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::I know its a bit late, but i tend to run my heros with Inspiration Magic, just drop Divine one point and put in Power Drain or something. Arcdash 02:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC)